Pure Magic
by Isaac A. Drake
Summary: Magic rules the world through fear. Slowly, just within the last few generations the evil magic users have been falling. A young apprentice on a journey to help the one he loves will break the evil shackles and present to the world the Way of the Light.


Author's Note: This was originally just the start of a really, really long first chapter (10K+ words) But I'm posting it as a prologue while I finish editing the rest of the chapter to see how people like it.

o-Prologue: Meetings-o

Aaron sat calmly in the middle of a clearing in the vibrant autumn woods, looking over the aging tome in his lap while going over the spell Great Uncle Tellah had been teaching him recently. He lightly scratched his ear as he fought through the bland description of the hand movement and incantation. White Magic was such a subtle thing, the structured and dull descriptions the book was giving him wasn't helping him move along very quickly. In fact it was a pattern that his great uncle used frequently; have him struggle through the book way for a few days then show him in a demonstrative and skillful example what it meant. The young apprentice mage learned within a day after being shown like that.

Take for example when he learned his first spell, Magelight, he'd just managed to make a few flickers after a week of struggling through the book's instructions, then his great uncle came along and explained how to put emotion into the spell and how visualizing something like joy which could fuel a spell to create light. It was quite simple after that.

The young mage closed his eyes and thought back to a more recent, but still long past, lesson as he meditated.

"_Aaron my boy, we are White Wizards, do you know what that means boy? Because if you don't know what it means by now I can't teach you anymore." Aaron blinked in astonishment at that statement. "Of course Uncle Tell, it means we use Good Magic to help people!" _

_His uncle gave him a look of incredulity. "Well you're eleven…I'll cut you some slack kid. Yes that's what we DO with it, but what about HOW and WHY we do it mm?" After seeing Aaron's blank look Tellah sighed. "I thought now. Boy we are White Wizards, that means our magic comes straight from the heart. We must have the purest hearts of them all, the purer our heart and soul the more potent and beneficial our magic will be." The elderly mage took a deep breath. "A pure soul…that's a hard thing, you must be determined, you must be loyal, you must be honest, you must do good deeds, but most of all you must love unconditionally. Love everything, everyone, even evil people, for this is our power over them. We will fight, oppose, or even kill them," His young apprentice sucked in a sharp gasp at the word "kill". "Yes kill them, but not out of anger, envy, or hatred. No, we kill them out of love for them and the rest of the world. This is our power, never give up on love. Ya hear me kid? It means too much. Be chivalrous, honest, caring, compassionate, and merciful. And always…always love. You'll go far. Got it?"_

_Aaron thought for a few minutes, absorbing the deep conversation. "Yes Master Tellah. I understand." Tellah raised an eyebrow, Aaron only referred to him as "master" when he was dead serious. "You'll go far kid."_

Looking up at the sky Aaron noticed it getting dark and quickly focused his will and snapped his fingers conjuring a light blue glowing orb of Magelight to read by. Tellah wouldn't be worried if he stayed out late; he'd learned a few defensive spells in the time since he'd learned the Magelight four years past at the age of nine. He went back to reading about a spell used to transform inanimate objects into different shapes. With this spell he could turn a boulder into a wall. As he gained power he'd be able to add more details and alterations such as making it metal, or turning it into a stone-hut.

As he continued reading there was a rustling in the bushes. Aaron put the book down and leapt to his feet. "Who is there?" he called as he swung his Magelight towards the sounds. A scared looking dark-haired girl who looked to be around his age walked out of the bushes with her hands held forward, palms first harmlessly. "H-hey! No need for that! I'm just lost, honest!"

Aaron nodded, a bit ashamed of being so jumpy. "Well where are you from? I can help you get back home if you want?" He fed more magic energy to his Magelight making it grow bright enough to light the entire clearing for them. He saw the girl nod enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much! My name's Melody! What's yours?" Aaron frowned, the name sounded familiar, but he pushed the thought away before he replied.

"My name is Aaron; it is very nice to meet you Miss Melody." It was at this point that she seemed to have a realization. "But wait? You're a wizard aren't you?" Melody seemed a bit hesitant as she said this.

Aaron visibly winced, "Have you had some bad run ins with magic?" At the girl's shy nod he sighed.

"Well I practice White Magic only so you don't need to be afraid! I have some minor spells that can do some damage for defense but most of my magic is about helping and protecting people!" The young maiden still seemed a bit hesitant so he decided to try out an idea.

"Ok here, I'll try a mending spell on your dress to prove a point how about that?" At this suggestion Melody bit her lip before finally nodding. "Well I guess."

With a few mumbled words and a couple of fairly generic hand motions Aaron snapped his fingers and sparkles of magic energy floated to the young maiden's gown and slowly spread to cover it. After a few seconds the glowing dust faded and all the grime and tears of being lost in the forest had been removed.

Aaron's jaw dropped, "Are you some sort of princess or something?" Though it was not highly decorated the gown was made of fine silk and Aaron thought those buttons definitely looked like pearls.

A light red shade spread across Melody's face, and she answered in a low timid voice, "Yes…My parents are King Eric and Queen Ariel."

The young mage's mouth formed an 'o' before he quickly snapped back into focus with a reassuring smile. "Well then we better get you back! I'm sure they'll be loads worried!"

Seeing that the revelation hadn't lost her a potential friend Melody went right back to normal. "I suppose they would be! They probably found out I was missing at dinner. But they'd only be REALLY concerned if I didn't show up by the time they put the lights out." She looked up at the moon. "Not that I can tell from here…"

Aaron cast a casual glance at the sky. "Well…since it's November and the moon is halfway to full I'd say it's about…eight-ish? The moon isn't a very good timekeeper, not like the sun is." He explained to the princess.

She let out a small laugh, "Well then I suppose we have to hurry. Though it's not like I've never sneaked out before, this is just the first time in the forest."

Aaron chuckled, "And obviously your other attempts were more successful than this one?"

A strange look crossed her face, "Not all of them…"

Quickly changing away from what must have been a touchy subject Aaron said, "Well don't worry I'll show you the way to the castle from here, then you can just sneak out to the clearing whenever you want! Who knows I might be able to show you some more magic if you have time."

He had apparently struck the right chord as her green eyes lit up in the night, "Would you really?"

Aaron blushed as he led her down the path that went to the main road to the castle, "Of course, we're friends now right?" Understandably living in the middle of the woods with his hermit great-uncle he had never had many friends.

Melody nodded once again in her usual enthusiastic way, "I'd really like that! I've never had a real human friend!" After Aaron turned to look at her with a quizzical look she realized what she said and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops."

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Well come on now, that one deserves and explanation."

After biting her lip for a second Melody rushed out her answer; "Icansortoftalktoanimals."

After blinking a bit in thought at that sudden revelation Aaron came to a conclusion, "Well if I can use magic why can't I have a friend that can talk to animals? Unique people get along well don't you think?" He put on what he hoped was a winning smile.

The smile immediately returned to the princess's face. "Do you really think that? I guess I really do have a human friend now! I'm so happy!" She started to skip along a little as they continued walking.

Aaron chuckled lightly to himself. "Well I'm glad I have such a happy friend, it makes life easier! And next time we see each other you'll have to tell me all about your animal friends."

Melody nodded in agreement, "Mom might throw a fit depending on how worried she is so I might not be able to come back tomorrow. Hopefully I will be able to find a way back by the end of the week!"


End file.
